


Toast

by ifwegettherebysunset



Series: Morning After [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Breakfast, Gen, Humor, M/M, Morning After, The Toast Tourney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: When has Yugi's life ever been normal?(In which, instead of behaving like a normal couple and leaning against each other over breakfast, Kaiba and Atem have a duel. With toast.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> at this point I just assume that whenever Yugi sees something that should be impossible/out of this dimension, he focuses on something completely different about the situation, like "oh wow Mystical Being, nice hair"
> 
> i decided to extend this headcanon to Yugi's reaction to Prideshipping

Yugi wakes on Sunday morning muddled as he always is on Sundays. Atem's not next to him, but he got in late last night. Probably didn't want to disturb Yugi's sleep.

Yawning, Yugi slips into a pair of warm socks and shuffles to the bathroom. On his way down the hall, smells of egg and toast coax a sleepy smile to his face. He  _loves_ eggs and toast. His grandpa always makes them on Sundays as a special treat for the lack of morning rush. But when he walks by Grandpa's room, he hears his quiet snores.

Yugi's smile grows. Atem's gotten pretty decent at breakfast, and watching him cook it, present and living, makes everything even more wonderful.

He'll brush his teeth after breakfast.

Yugi turns on his heel―and the guest room door creaks open.

"Oh." Yugi blinks. "Hi, Kaiba."

Kaiba looks impeccable as always, though he seems oddly exposed without his long coat. He crosses his arms, spine ramrod straight and eyes narrowed as if Yugi's going to say 'walk of shame.'

"Yugi," he rasps. Huh. So even Kaiba's got a rough morning voice.

Yugi can't help but glance behind him. He sees tangled sheets and scattered clothes. Kaiba catches him at it and glares.

Yugi smiles. "Well, I think breakfast is almost ready. I was about to get some myself. Come on!"

The glare lessens into suspicion. "You seem very...relaxed about this."

Yugi laughs on his way to the stairs. "I suppose Shadow Games and fighting world domination have that effect."

"So my sleeping with Atem isn't surprising at all?"

Kaiba sounds almost...offended.

He really  _does_ see everything as a challenge.

Yugi turns the corner and enters the kitchen. Atem grins at him, right in the middle of taking out fresh toast.

"Good morning, Yugi," he says fondly. When he sees Kaiba, his smile gains a sharper edge. "Hello, Kaiba."

"Atem," Kaiba replies flatly. "Didn't know Pharaohs bothered using toasters."

"And CEOs do?"

Kaiba sneers. "I can make toast just fine."

Atem puts on a deliberately mild expression. He starts buttering the toast. "Of course."

Yugi hides a smile behind his hand.

Kaiba, meanwhile, slams his hands on the table. "In fact, I can make it _better_."

"What with your knowledge of modern technology, I have no doubt of it. Ah," Atem says, taking up the second piece of toast, "what do you think, Yugi? You said you like it just a little brown."

Yugi attempts to regain some kind of composure before lowering his hand. By the playful spark in Atem's eyes, he's pretty sure he failed.

"It looks perfect, Atem," he says.

Kaiba growls and snatches two pieces of bread, shoving Atem out of the way. He practically grinds the bread into the toaster and punches the lever down.

Atem dishes eggs onto the toast and hands the plate to Yugi. Once Yugi's safely out of range, he slides closer to Kaiba and crosses his arms.

"So how exactly does Seto Kaiba make his toast?" Atem asks.

Kaiba hisses. "Like I'd tell  _you_."

"Seto. It's toast."

Kaiba mirrors Atem. " _My_ toast."

Atem smiles, soft and sweet. It looks like it makes Kaiba's blood boil. "Keeping your cards close to your chest as always. Fine. We will let Yugi be the judge."

"A biased judge?" Kaiba spits, "Don't  _mock me_."

Yugi puts his cheek in his hand. "He's right, Atem. Kaiba's my friend―" Kaiba glares at him, "―but I'd definitely choose you every time."

Atem gets that besotted expression on his face he always gets whenever Yugi shows his absolute trust for him. He's got a few of them, actually; this one is the I Don't Deserve Your Shining Presence (direct quote, circa first year together).

"What about Grandpa?" Yugi suggests. "He's good at setting bias aside."

Kaiba makes a disgruntled noise and digs his phone from his pocket.

Atem tilts his head. "What are you doing?"

"Mokuba will be our judge," Kaiba says.

Atem hums. "Alright. I trust Mokuba's judgment." Something in Kaiba's stance slackens. "What are your terms?"

Kaiba narrows his eyes on Atem. "The winner gets yesterday's rare booster pack."

Yugi can almost see Atem's Eye of Horus gleam on his forehead. He knows that pull of his brow, that slight frown― _Game Start_. He munches on his sandwich like popcorn.

A few minutes later, Mokuba's shuffling into the kitchen. He seems torn between amusement and annoyance, but he sits next to Yugi and takes the two plates with grace.

The rivals stare him down as he chews. Yugi's almost positive the tension in the room shouldn't be this high, especially for a couple in their morning after phase.

At length, Mokuba shrugs. "Sorry, big brother. Atem definitely wins it."

Atem puffs with triumph in the way he claims he never does but the way Yugi knows from intimate experience―see: sharing a body―that he totally does. Kaiba, as usual, takes his loss with grit teeth and slightly manic eyes.

"I've been making that toast since you were  _five_!" Kaiba snaps.

"I'm not saying it's not good," Mokuba says, "Atem's is just better."

"It's like your dueling skills."

Yugi...didn't mean to say that out loud.

Sugoroku wanders downstairs to a scandalized Kaiba, a cackling Atem and Mokuba, and a tomato red Yugi frantically waving his hands and apologizing.

At this point, he supposes he shouldn't be surprised at the unexpected.


End file.
